


Englishman in New York

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, New York, New York City, Silly, Song-inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is too English for New York.</p><p>Edit: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaunmySheep/pseuds/ShaunmySheep">ShaunmySheep</a> was so nice to translate this into Chinese and you can find it <a href="http://sheibayuanzhoulvdouyongle.lofter.com/post/1d708bf4_eb5bf2d">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Englishman in New York

**Author's Note:**

> Getting inspired by songs is terrible sometimes. I hope you enjoy this pointless, silly drabble.

“Hey, Scorp.” Albus poked his boyfriend’s ribs while they were strolling through Manhattan with their dads.

“Hmm?”

“Your father looks a little out of place, doesn’t he?”

Scorpius smirked. “You mean, like an Englishman in New York?” Albus had introduced him to Muggle culture almost as soon as they met and now, two years out of Hogwarts, he was quite proficient in it.

“Exactly.”

 

Having heard them, Harry chuckled, too.

“What exactly is so funny?” Draco asked him annoyed, one eyebrow raised. He hated it when they were laughing about him and he hated it even more when he didn’t know what they were laughing about.

“You’re just so English,” Harry explained and laughed. “You stick out like a sore thumb.”

“It’s a Muggle reference I don’t understand, isn’t it?” Even though Harry had tried to on various occasions Draco refused to get educated in Muggle culture.

Harry just smiled.

“You’ll explain it to me or you won’t be getting any for the rest of the trip.”

Harry sighed while Scorpius and Albus just snickered.

“Relax Draco, it’s a song,” he hurried to say. “I’ll show you when we’re back at the hotel.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“Of course you will.” Harry smiled again and kissed Draco’s cheek.


End file.
